Sweet Amnesia
by chiakiya
Summary: FINISH! #2ndChap #SasuInoFic #TWOSHOOTS #MindtoRnR "Garaa-kun, bukannya kau bilang kalau Sasuke-nii itu CEO di Uchiha Corp ya? Kenapa dia tidak seperti CEO?" "Selama seminggu ini dia sama sekali tidak pernah beranjak dari ruangan ini. Bahkan satpam saja ada shift nya."
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo_ minna-san, akhirnya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama dengan sama OOC, gaje dan segala keanehan lainnya seperti fict ku yang lainnya…. Huhuhuhuhu. T_T. Semoga bisa menghibur minna-san sekalian dan semoga pada suka...

#sorryfortypos#sorryforbadfic#hopeforyouradvice

 _Happy Reading_...

* * *

 **Sweet Amnesia**

"Teme! Cepat datang ke Rumah Sakit Konoha sekarang juga!" Kudengar Naruto yang berkata sambil berteriak diseberang telefon.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang sakit?!" Seketika aku langsung membentaknya. _Perasaan tidak enak seketika menjalari tubuhku._

"Ino, Ino- bodoh! Ino, kecelakaan!" Ia berteriak dengan suara parau nya. _Apa ia menangis? Apa yang dikatakannya benar?_

"Bicaralah yang jelas, sialan! Ino baru saja pulang dari Mansion Uchiha beberapa jam yang lalu!"

 _Bagaimana mungkin?! Ino baru saja pulang dari mansion uchiha untuk merayakan hari jadi kami beberapa jam yang lalu dan ia kecelakaan?! Lelucon macam apa ini?!_

"Dengar Teme, Ino sedang kritis. Cepatlah…." Ujarnya setelah menjelaskan kalau Ino mengalami kecelakaan ketika menyelamatkan seorang anak lelaki di jalan di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa memikirkan sekitarku, karyawan yang memandangku terkejut dengan ekspresi kacau ku -takut, gelisah, sedih dan marah- yang pastinya tidak pernah mereka saksikan sebelumnya, berlari kesetanan menuju _basement_ kantor dan sesegera mungkin mengemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh.

 _Ino, sialan…. Kau berjanji akan memberikan ku kejutan yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Kejutan apa ini, Ino! Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku... aku... tidak! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa! Tidak boleh terjadi apa-apa pada Ino. Kumohon Kami-sama..._

* * *

 **Flashback**

Ino POV

Aku mengendap-endap menuju kamar sang Uchiha bungsu. Bukan hal sulit bagiku untuk mendapatkan kunci ganda kamar tunanganku sendiri kan? Apalagi seluruh penghuni rumah ini adalah sekutu ku, hahaha…. Kali ini, aku akan memberikannya kejutan yang tidak akan ia sangka di hari _anniversary_ kami. Memangnya dia saja yang bisa memberikan _surprise_?

Perlahan kubuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Aneh. Tidak biasanya ia tidur dengan gelap gulita begini. Sambil berjalan ke arah saklar lampu yang sudah ku ketahui dengan pasti letaknya dan tak lupa berhati-hati dengan _blackforest_ buatanku.

Tik.

"Ap…. Ap…. Apa ini?" aku tidak bisa untuk tidak terkesima. Kamar Sasuke, tidak, ini bukan kamar Sasuke, tapi ini ruangan terindah yang pernah kulihat. Lampu hias mewah yang seketika menyinari kamar Sasuke, tempat tidur Sasuke yang kini sudah digantikan dengan meja kaca bundar dengan sepasang kursi yang senada serta saling berhadapan, tak lupa cahaya lilin di tengah-tengah meja, pot mungil dengan rangkaian bunga carnation berbagai warna dan sepasang peralatan makan di masing-masing sisi meja. _Ngomong-ngomong,_ _apa dia tahu arti bunga yang dipilihnya? Awas saja kalau itu hanya kebetulan._ Dan jangan lupakan, seisi ruangan ini sudah seperti taman bunga. Bagaimana bisa?

Tik. Lagi, cahaya terang memancar ke sisi kiri dinding kamar Sasuke.

"Hei, nona cerewet, nona pirang, nona berbie, dan nona milikku…. Terkejut? Baiklah, jangan katakan apapun…." Mataku terbelalak. Sasuke buat rekaman video untukku? WOW!

"Aku mencintai mu. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu akan mengatakan apa lagi selain mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, yang pastinya sudah kau ketahui." Sasuke berkata sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang aku yakin untuk menghilangkan rasa grogi nya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak grogi hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, bahkan hampir seluruh dunia tahu kalau aku mencintaimu. Aku sudah mengumumkannya setiap aku mendapatkan undangan menjadi bintang tamu dalam acara televisi lokal maupun luar negeri."

Seakan menjawab gumam-an ku. Dan ya, karena ia sudah menjadi CEO dalam usia yang terbilang muda, ia sering diundang untuk menjadi bintang tamu sebagai pengusaha muda sukses, dan sudah pasti, hal asmara adalah hal yang menjadi sorotan publik, yang kemudian tanpa ragu Sasuke bahkan seakan memanfaatkan acara tersebut untuk mengumumkan hubungan kami kepada khalayak umum yang sukses membuatku keki setengah mati. Aku seakan menjadi artis mendadak! Lupakan saat kami hampir bertengkar karena aku tidak ingin wartawan mewawancaraiku dan Sasuke yang sudah pasti bertanggungjawab dalam hal ini entah bagaimana caranya bisa menghentikan wartawan tersebut memburu ku hingga sampai ke Konoha Hospital, tempat kerjaku. Menjadi dokter saja sudah cukup membuat ku sibuk, apalagi meladeni wartawan di jam istirahat, kurasa bukan hal yang bijak, dan Sasuke mengerti hal ini. Namun, hal yang membuatku takjub adalah ketika Sasuke yang masih selalu mempubliksikan hubungan kami disetiap acara yang dihadirinya tetapi tidak membuat media memburuku seperti kejadian sebelumnya, saat kutanya apa yang ia perbuat terhadap mereka, ia hanya menjawab 'Kenapa bertanya? Itu hal yang mudah, Ino.' _Yah, tidak heran sih, Uchiha dengan kekuasaanya, apa sih yang tidak mungkin terjadi._

"Aku hanya merasa aneh berbicara sendiri di depan kamera dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, padahal aku bisa saja mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi si Dobe bilang kalau akan lebih romantis kalau aku merekamnya begini. Demi mu aku akan lakukan hal aneh ini." Lanjutnya yang tak lupa dengan ekspresi cool-nya.

 _Oh, ternyata Nii-san yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan ini. Benar-benar ide yang tidak buruk._

"Ino, terima kasih sudah sangat sabar menghadapiku, memahami ku tanpa celah, menyempurnakan hidupku, dan mencintaiku meski aku lebih mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Uchiha." Ujarku mengkoreksi perkataan terakhirnya.

"Akui saja kalau aku yang lebih mencintaimu. Dan jangan membantah." Kembali ia seakan menyahut-ku. "Dan jangan menangis. Seka air matamu." Lanjutnya.

Menangis? Aku tidak sadar kalau aku menangis. Sejak kapan?

"Sejak aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai mu. Aku yakin kalau kau tidak menyadari nya. Ah, aku hampir lupa, _happy anniversary_ , sayang"

Aku kembali menyeka air mataku yang semakin deras.

"Ini juga alasanku kenapa ragu membuat video ini. Aku tahu kau akan mewek begini." Ucap Sasuke yang kini membalikkan tubuhku dan menyeka air mataku.

"Ia mengalir tanpa aku perintahkan" aku sambil mencoba memandangnya yang kini berada dihadapanku.

"Apa kau tidak senang dengan kejutanku, hm?"

"Kau bercanda." Ujarku. "Pegang ini." aku menyerahkan _blackforest_ yang sedari tadi kubawa di tangan kirinya sebab aku sudah melihat tangan kanan nya yang menggenggam buket mawar merah yang sudah pasti akan menjadi milikku nanti.

Setelah Sasuke dengan sempurna memegang _cake anniversary_ kami, tanpa membuang waktu, aku memeluk Sasuke erat. "Apa kali ini aku kalah lagi?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hei, Tidak ada kalah-menang disini. Kau hanya perlu tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Tapi tidak sekalipun kejutan dariku mengkejutkan mu. ini tidak adil…. Aku merasa aku bukan kekasih yang baik. Setiap kali aku berencana membuat _surprise,_ keadaannya selalu berbalik seperti ini."

"Dengar, kau sudah menjadi kejutan dalam hidupku setiap saatnya, dan itu sudah sangat sempurna. Kau mengerti?" Katanya dengan menatapku tepat dimataku yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Hehehe…." Setelah menyeka sisa-sisa air mataku, tawa halus tak dapat ku cegah.

"Setelah menangis kau tertawa sekarang?"

"Apa jadinya kalau dunia tahu, si CEO muda yang terkenal dingin malah sangat ahli menggombal?" Goda-ku yang sukses membuat badannya kaku seketika, yang kutahu, tanda ia sedang salah tingkah.

"Apa kita bisa duduk sekarang? Aku tidak keberatan kau memelukku bahkan setiap hari sekalipun, tapi, tanganku juga bisa pegal dengan memegang kedua benda ini di masing-masing tanganku." Katanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi, benar juga, aku sudah terlalu lama memeluknya begini, pasti tangannya pegal memegang buket dan cake nya sekaligus.

"Ah-ya, setiap memelukmu aku jadi kelupaan waktu. Dan ya, terima kasih buket nya, sayang, indah sekali."

...

Acara perayaan hari jadi kami berlangsung dari tepat tengah malam hingga pagi menjelang. Dari makan _cake_ hingga duduk santai di balkon kamar Sasuke dengan percakapan-percakapan ringan yang pastinya di dominasi oleh-ku. Aku yang tadinya memakai _dress baby doll_ dengan warna biru langit kini dibalut sempurna dengan _overcoat_ milik Sasuke yang sukses menutup hampir seluruh tubuhku. Ia memaksaku mengenakannya untuk menghangatkan tubuhku dari udara dingin.

Sasuke yang sekarang sudah menanggalkan tuxedo silvernya nya, dan hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam kini berbaring dengan berbantalkan pahaku, tak luput tangan tangan kiriku yang saling bergenggaman dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kiriku yang membelai puncak kepala Sasuke. Pose _favorite_ -nya. Kunaikkan kembali selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, aku juga tidak ingin kan lelaki-ku ini sampai kedinginan, apalagi jatuh sakit.

"Suke, aku berjanji akan memberikanmu kejutan yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan. Ini janji seumur hidupku." Aku kembali membuka percakapan.

"Hn. Kau memang harus memberikanku kejutan, seumur hidup. Atau kau saja yang menjadi kejutan untukku. Aku tidak butuh yang lainnya selain kau, Ino." Balasnya.

"Suke, bangun. Aku mau membantu Miko baa-san menyiapkan sarapan. Aku tunggu dibawah yah, Suke... " Ucapku dan dengan perlahan beranjak keluar dari kamar Sasuke tanpa menatapnya yang juga sudah pasti dengan rona merah kentara pada kedua pipiku. _Apa ia sedang melamarku tadi?_

* * *

 _ **Breakfast time**_

"Ino-chan, Sasuke nya dimana?" tanya Mikoto baa-san padaku.

"Suke bilang mau bersiap-siap sekalian pergi ke kantor, Miko baa-san. Sebentar lagi juga akan turun, baa-san" Jawabku sambil menyiapkan kopi hitam Sasuke dan sandwich sayur, menu sarapan Sasuke biasanya.

"Ohayou kaa-san, tou-san, Itachi-nii, Kyuubi-nee, sayang." Sapa Sasuke kepada seluruh penghuni meja makan dan untukku, ditambah kecupannya di pipi yang di hadiahi senyuman dari Mikoto baa-san dan Kyuu-nee, nee-chan ku yang sudah menjadi nyonya Uchiha juga decihan keki dari sang sulung Uchiha.

"Tou-san, si bungsu sok mesra. Tidak Uchiha sekali." Komentar si sulung akhirnya.

" _Happy Anniversary_ , Ino-chan." Bukannya mendukung protes si sulung, sang kepala keluarga malah menyelamati pasangan itu dengan senyuman hangatnya yang ia tujukan pada Ino, membuat si Sulung ngedumel tidak jelas dan senyum kemenangan si bungsu.

"Hontou ni Arigatou Fugaku jii-san." Jawab Ino.

"Bagaimana Kejutannya Ino-chan? Sukses?" Tanya Mikoto baa-san.

"Malah jadi terbalik baa-san. Suke selalu merusak rencanaku…." Rengekku pada Mikoto baa-san.

"Uchiha memang perfeksionis Ino-chan, ditambah lagi dengan Sasuke yang sudah tergila-gila dengan Ino-chan." Respon Mikoto baa-chan yang seolah sudah meprediksi apa yang akan terjadi.

 _Baiklah, aku menjadi semakin bersemangat untuk merancang sesuatu yang tidak terlupakan oleh Sasuke! Aku harus berhasilll…._

"Oh ya, Sasuke-kun, mau berapa lama lagi Ino-chan harus memanggil jii-san dan baa-san pada kami? Tou-san mu sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar untuk dipanggil tou-chan oleh Ino-chan." Tanya Miko baa-san yang sukses membuatku tersedak. Sasuke dengan segera memberiku minum. Ia tersenyum licik padaku kemudian menatap sang ibu yang menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Seharusnya kaa-san tanya pada Ino, kapan dia akan meng-IYA-kan lamaranku." Sahut Sasuke santai.

Jawaban Sasuke membuatku mati kutu. Tidak memiliki keberanian lagi menatap seisi meja makan. Ugh...

* * *

Setelah sarapan bersama keluarga Uchiha yang diakhiri dengan 'kode' untuk menyegerakan hubungan ku dan Suke ke jenjang yang lebih serius lagi, aku yang seharusnya diantar Sasuke ke Konoha Hospital, tempatku bekerja sebagai dokter, tapi aku minta diantar oleh Kyuubi-nee yang kebetulan akan pergi ke kediaman kami, Namikaze mansion yang memang searah dengan Konoha Hospital. Sekalian wujud ngambek ku pada si Uchiha bungsu itu. Padahal kan keputusan untuk menunda pernikahan kami, meski aku yang mengusulkannya, juga dengan persetujuannya. Kenapa aku dijadikan seakan-akan yang tidak ingin menikah sih. Dasar!

"Nee-chan sampai kapan disini?" Tanya ku pada Kyuu-nee yang memang sudah berpindah ke Kirigakure mengikuti sang suami. Aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan, mengalihkan kekesalanku pada si Uchiha.

"Sampai kalian menikah." Goda Kyuu-nee.

"Nee-chaaaannn…."

"Sampai waktu yang belum bisa di pastikan. Nii-chan mu banyak urusan perusahaan yang harus diselesaikan disini. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Nee-chan, bantu aku untuk membuat kejutan buat Suke, oke?"

"Bukannya kau sudah buat kejutan dan gagal ya?" Respon Kyuu-nee yang jelas-jelas meledekku.

"Nee-chan jahat sekali…."

"Tidak ada kejutan kedua Ino-chan…. Buat kejutan di momen lain saja. Nee-chan punya ide, bagaimana kalau kau lamar saja si bungsu? Asal tahu saja, pembicaraan tadi pagi itu, meski seperti bercanda, tapi menurut nee-chan itu semacam peringatan, loh..."

"Apa-apaan! Aku ini perempuan nee-chan…."

"Lalu? Melamar bukan tentang gender, dan lagi, Sasuke sudah melamarmu dua tahun lalu, kenapa kau tolak, hm?"

"Aku masih internship nee-chan…."

"Sekarang, kau sudah menjadi dokter tetap. Lamar dia, dan kita akan merencanakan kejutannya. Lagian, apalagi yang kau tunggu, hm? Kedua keluarga bahkan sangat mendukung dan yang terpenting kalian saling mencintai. Apa lagi?"

"Nee-chan yakin?"

"Kau ragu? Atau takut? Namikaze tidak mengenal rasa takut. Jangan buat malu darah kita deh…. Nee-chan yakin, kali ini kejutanmu akan berhasil." Kyuu-nee meyakinkanku.

"Ragu?! Takut?! Bukan Ino namanya!" Kataku bersemangat. Benar juga, aku yakin Sasuke pasti akan terkejut. Lagi pula, aku tidak ada alasan untuk menunda lagi kan...

"Sudah sampai, nee-chan antar diseberang tidak mengapa kan? Nee-chan ada janji dengan kaa-chan dan sudah terlalu terlambat, kita bicarakan lagi nanti, hati-hati ino-chan."

"No prob. Bye, nee-chan…."

Aku beranjak keluar dari mobil dan menuju trotoar untuk menyeberang jalanan yang memang sudah ramai. Lampu masih berwarna merah namun aku melihat seorang anak menuju jalanan yang dipenuhi kendaraan berlalu lalang. Sedang apa ia? Kulihat ada sesuatu yang ia kejar, bola? Astaga, ia bisa tertabrak. Aku berlari mengejar anak lelaki itu tanpa melihat kanan-kiri lagi.

"INO CHAANN! AWASS!" Kudengar teriakan melengking Kyuubi-nee.

BRAAAKKK….

Flashback End.

* * *

 **Konoha _Hospital_**

Sasuke POV

"Ugh…." Ino perlahan membuka matanya.

"Ino! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Aku langsung menanyakan Ino setelah ia dengan sempurna membuka matanya.

"Sasuke-nii? Aku dimana? Kenapa wajah Sasuke-nii pucat?"

"Tunggu disini Ino, aku panggil dokter dulu." Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Ino?! **Nii?!**

…..

"Ino terkena amnesia parsial. Ia kehilangan beberapa memorinya." Ungkap si dokter yang membawa keterkejutan kepada semua nya, Kushina baa-san dan kaa-san yang histeris dan dibawa keluar ruangan dokter oleh Minato jii-san dan tou-san. Tinggallah aku, Naruto, Itachi-nii dan Kyuu-nee.

"Dan kenapa **KAU** yang jadi dokternya?! Aku bisa mencari dokter ahli syaraf otak selain KAU!" Protesku akan dokter yang menangani Ino, dari sekian banyak dokter yang ada di Konoha, kenapa harus si rambut merah? Sial!

"Sasuke, bukan itu fokusnya. Keselamatan Ino yang paling utama sekarang. Lagian Garaa adalah sahabat Ino, ia dapat berkontribusi membantu Ino mengembalikan ingatannya." Naruto mencoba menenangkanku yang mengetahui keenggananku terhadap Garaa.

"Aku bahkan ingin menghapus memori tentang si Merah ini dari ingatan Ino!" Jawabku ketus.

"Otoutou, dewasalah. Kesembuhan ino adalah prioritas sekarang." Tambah Itachi-nii mencoba untuk meredam kekesalanku ku terhadap dokter yang menangani Ino. "Lagian, untuk saat ini, Garaa adalah dokter yang berkompeten menangani kasus seperti Ino, ia ahli syaraf otak yang bahkan merupakan dokter yang memiliki lisensi praktik di Suna." Kata Itachi-nii yang membungkamku.

"Ya, saat ini, kesembuhan Ino adalah yang terpenting, Sasuke. Semakin cepat ia ditangani, akan semakin baik. "Kyuubi-nee ikut menimpali.

"Ada yang harus kalian ketahui. Mari ikut aku ke ruangan Ino." Akhirnya Gaara bersuara untuk mengajak kami menuju ruangan Ino.

Sesampainya di ruangan Ino, kepala Ino yang masih berbalut perban, namun ia yang sudah dapat bergerak sontak memberikan pandangan bertanya akan kedatangan kami.

"Hai, Ino-chan" Ino-chan?! Si panda ini benar-benar. Aku mengijinkannya menangani Ino, bukan sok dekat dengannya. Sebelum aku sempat mem-protes nya, suara ku terhenti saat Ino malah menanggapi sapaannya.

"Garaa-kun…. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi. Kau lama sekali. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." _Garaa-kun?! Jangan bilang…._

Garaa yang tadinya menghadap Ino, membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Ino. Ia memandangku tepat di mataku. "Ia kehilangan memori tentang hubungan kalian."

Tbc.

* * *

Huwaaaa, selesaii chap 1... huffftt *nyeka keringat*

Lega bisa nge _publish_ fict ini dan sebenernya berniat untuk oneshoot fict, eh malah jadinya lebih dari satu chap. Tapi, dari outline yg ada, ga bakalan lebih dari 3 chaps sih, hehehehehe, bahkan niatnya fict ini hanya 2SHOOTS saja.

Seperti biasa, fic yang banyak sekali kekurangan disana-sini, typos, alur berantakan, dan hal-hal lainnya. Hikshiks. Semoga tidak menghilangkan kesenangan minna saat membacanya dan semoga minna tersenyum dan terhibur saat membaca fict gaje iniiii... *Semoga Tuhan..., Ameen*

 _Thanks for reading_... sangat mengharapkan kritikan dari para _readers_ sekalian.

Ditunggu Review nya... #jika berkenan, hehe

Jaa nee... ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo minna-san, akhirnya di posting juga next chappie nya, padahal sebenernya sudah selesai dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi belom sempat review due to sok sibuknya author, hehehe. Hem, semoga readers dan si-ders (silent readers) berkenan dengan last chappie dan juga berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak, hehehehehehe😊

#sorryfortypos#sorryforbadfic#hopeforyouradvice

Happy Reading...

* * *

 **Sweet Amnesia (End)**

BRAKK…. "Upps…. Gomen. Aku mencari Garaa-kun." Ucapku dengan membungkuk 90 derajat tanpa menoleh lagi ke dalam ruangan osis yang masih dipenuhi anggota osis yang masih fokus dalam rapat mereka. Yah, meski mungkin aku telah merusak suasana sarius mereka sih. Apa mereka tidak bosan rapat berjam-jam. Kupikir rapat mereka sudah usai dengan selesainya kegiatan ekskulku sejam yang lalu. Tapi apa daya, aku malah jadi pusat perhatian seisi ruangan.

"Kaichou, apa aku bisa permisi sebentar?"Akhirnya Garaa bersuara juga. Penggungku sudah pegal membungkuk begini.

"Dobe, ini sudah menjelang malam, kita akhiri saja rapatnya." Sang wakil ketua osis angkat suara seakan menjawab permintaan si anggota.

Sasuke-nii memang yang terbaik. Perlahan aku menegakkan punggungku dan langsung memberikan senyuman manis pada Sasuke-nii. 'Arigatou Sasuke-nii' aku berkata tanpa bersuara.

"Baiklah, rapat kita sudahi saja sampai disini." Jawab Naruto-nii yang disusul pulangnya para anggota yang pada akhirnya menyisakan aku, Naruto-nii, Sasuke-nii dan Garaa. Langsung saja kumasuki ruangan itu dan mengamit lengan Garaa.

"Ayo cepat Garaa-kun, ini hal yang _urgent_." Ucapku sambil berusaha menggiring Garaa keluar ruang osis.

"Hei, apa aku menjadi _in_ _visible_ sekarang setelah kau melihat Garaa? Aku tersinggung."

Tepat sebelum aku dan Garaa keluar ruangan, si ketua osis bersuara dengan nada jengkelnya.

"Nii-chan ku sayang, aku dan sahabatku Garaa sedang terburu-buru dan kami butuh privasi. Jangan mengikuti kami seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan Sasuke-nii, tolong awasi kakak-ku yang overprotektif ini untuk ya?"

"Kau bercanda? Dia malah…."

"Ino, pergilah sekarang, aku akan mengurus si Dobe ini." Potong Sasuke-nii cepat, bahkan sebelum Nii-chan menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Hm? Sasuke-nii kenapa, nii-chan?" Entah mengapa aku malah tertarik dengan apa yang akan di sampaikan kakak pirang ku ini.

"Ino, apa kau mau si Dobe ini mengacaukan acara mu? pergilah sekarang." Sebelum nii-chan menjawab Sasuke-nii sudah memotong lagi perkataan nii-chan.

 _Benar juga apa kata Sasuke-nii, kalau tidak cepat, nii-chan ku akan mengacaukan segalanya._

"Baiklah, aku berhutang padamu Sasuke-nii. Aku akan mentraktir Suke-nii nanti, oh ya nii-chan, aku akan langsung diantar Garaa-kun ke rumah, dan kami akan sedikit telat. Jaa-nee…." Dengan masih menggandeng aka menyeret Garaa-kun, kami berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Apa kau akan terus menyeretku begini, pirang-chan?"

"Aku fikir aku sedari tadi sedang bersama patung, kau tidak berkata apapun sejak tadi. Apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku sampai menggandeng dan ingat! Aku bukan **menyeretmu!** hm, merah-kun?"

"Kalau kau sampai bertingkah seperti ini, tidak perlu berlama-lama pun kau akan mengatakan **semuanya** padaku."

"Cerdas sekali merah-kun, aku ada dua kabar gembira. Tentangku dan tentangmu. Tapi sebelumnya, hari ini, mobil, motor, sepeda atau bis?"

"Aku naik sepeda hari ini."

"Baiklah, itu lebih baik, kita jadi bisa menikmati momen romantis, hahaha."

"Tapi kau berat. Kita naik bis saja."

"APA! coba katakan lagi, APA TADI?!" Enak saja si merah ini bilang aku berat.

Bukannya menjawab kemarahanku, ia malah melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan mengeluarkan jaket dari dalam tas nya. "Pakai ini. Kau ini, emosian sekali. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Katanya lalu memakaikan jaketnya padaku sebelum aku memprotesnya karena Garaa akan berakhir tanpa jaket. Padahal ia yang lebih membutuhkannya daripadaku. Aku kan duduk dibelakang nya, sudah pasti udara dingin lebih mengenainya.

 _Kenapa dia se gentle ini sihhh... Andai aku lebih dulu bertemu Garaa daripada dia, aku pasti tidak bisa berpaling dari Garaa._

"Masih mau melamun dulu atau kita langsung pergi, pirang-chan?" Ujarnya menyadarkanku. Ah, ternyata ia sudah jauh didepanku. Tega sekali meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Tunggu aku merah-kun… !" Aku mengejarnya dan kembali menggandeng lengannya lagi. _Garaa, aku sangat menyayangimu. Terima kasih sudah menerima keegoisanku ini, terima kasih sudah bersedia menjadi sahabatku yang paling berharga._

* * *

"Pegangan yang erat." Garaa memperingatkanku.

"Siap,bos…..!" Aku melingkarkan tanganku disekeliling perutnya, dan sekalian menyandarkan kepalaku di punggungnya.

"Padahal hanya disuruh pegangan, dia malah memelukku dan bahkan bersandar." Kudengar Garaa menggerutu pelan.

Nyuutt. Aku mencubit pinggangnya sebelah kanan nya keras.

"Aaaww…."

Nyuutt. Lagi. Kini pinggang sebelah kirinya. Jangan pikir aku akan puas hanya dengan satu cubitan saja.

"Baiklah-baiklah, peluk saja aku **se-erat** mungkin dan bersandarlah **senyaman** yang kau mau." Haha…. Akhirnya dia mengalah juga.

"Garaa, aku akhirnya menemukan dia." Aku memulai kepada pembicaraan inti kami.

"Katakan."

"Sasuke-nii."

"Akhirnya kau menyadari nya."

"KAU TAHU?!"

"Selain hubungan asmara, aku orang nomor satu dalam hidupmu. Akui saja itu. Dan jangan berteriak sekeras itu. Suara melengking mu bisa memecahkan gendang telingaku."

"Apa kau tidak akan menilai terlebih dahulu? Bukankah itu perjanjian kita?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya. Dan ya, selamat. Pangeranmu lulus ujian ku." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. _Garaa…. Aku sangat menyayangimu._

"Aku juga menyayangi-mu, Ino." Balasnya seakan mendengar suara hatiku.

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang ada dalam hatiku. Oh ya, apa kau tidak ingin mengetahui kabar gembira satu nya lagi? Baiklah akan ku beritahu. Aku menemukan calon hime-mu…. Shion-chan, sepupu ku dari Yuki Gakure."

* * *

"Kau yakin membiarkan mereka pulang berdua? Bukankah kau bilang kalau dia menyukai Ino?"

"Aku beruntung mengenal Ino lebih dahulu dari pada dia."

"Apa maksudmu, Teme? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ino, Ino menyayanginya sebagai sahabat. Setelah itu, Ino berjanji hanya akan menyukai orang yang disetujui oleh Garaa. Dan kau tahu, Ia berkata kalau ia kalah hanya karena waktu."

"Terjawab sudah, kenapa Garaa selalu memancarkan aura permusuhan dan bertindak menjengkelkan kepadamu. Apalagi sikap sok mesra nya dengan Ino. Ternyata semua itu ujian darinya. Selamat, kau sudah lulus menjadi adikku, hahaha."

"Tapi ada yang mengusikku."

"Apalagi? Kau ini memang selalu gelisah jika menyangkut Ino. Sekarang kau hanya perlu fokus pada bagaimana membuat Ino menyadari kalau ia menyukaimu. Selesai."

"Ia berkata kalau suatu saat jika Ino tidak menyukai ku sebagaimana ia menyukaiku sekarang, maka saat itu akan menjadi kesempatan untuknya."

"Kenapa khawatir? Kau hanya perlu membuat Ino menyukaimu terus dan terus."

"Yah, kau benar."

* * *

 _ **Present Time.**_

Seminggu setelah Ino sadar.

 **Sasuke POV**

"Pirang-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Garaa bertanya pada Ino yang kedatangannya adalah untuk melakukan kunjungan rutinnya ke ruangan inap Ino. Aku mencoba untuk mempertahankan wajah datarku yang berpura-pura tidur di sofa yang ada di ruangan ini. mendengar mereka bercanda rasanya aku ingin memindahkan Ino ke rumah sakit lain dan pastinya dokter yang lain pula. Membuat ku kesal saja. ugh!

"Heii, aku sudah sehat sekarang…. Lihat saja." Balas Ino riang.

"Garaa-kun, bukannya kau bilang kalau Sasuke-nii itu CEO di Uchiha Corp ya? Kenapa dia tidak seperti CEO?" Aku mulai tertarik saat namaku di bawa-bawa dalam percakapan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Selama seminggu ini dia sama sekali tidak pernah beranjak dari ruangan ini. Bahkan satpam saja ada _shift_ nya." Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Ino tanpa pengawasan. Masih segar di ingatanku kalau bahwa Garaa akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk merebut Ino dari ku. Ia sudah memperingatkan ku dahulu.

"Hahahaha…. Apa perlu kita menghirup udara segar ke _rooftop_ rumah sakit ini? Ada taman bunga disana."

"Uwahhh…. Mau sekaliii!" teriak Ino.

"Ekhem, bukankah kau ada kunjungan ke ruangan pasien lain, Garaa-san?" Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Seketika aku bangun. Seenaknya saja dia mengajak Ino.

"Aku bisa menunda sebentar kunjungan ku demi nona pirang ku ini. Bukan begitu, tuan putri?" Aku tahu Garaa mencoba memanas-manasi ku.

"Hai'-hai'-hai' dokter merah tampan." Jawab Ino kelewat senang. _Apa-apaan sih dia?!_

"Tidak—aku tidak mengijinkan. Dokter, kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa keluar sekarang atau aku tidak bisa memastikan apa yang bisa kuperbuat saat ini."

"Pirang-chan, kau memiliki pengawal yang galak. Aku akan kembali ketika ia **tidak** ada disini." Si dokter memilih mengalah. _Hell no. jangan harap dia akan melihat ketidakhadiranku disini. Dalam mimpinya pun tidak!_ Kemudian Garaa pun meninggalkan ruangan Ino.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku pada Ino yang kini menatapku marah.

"Bukankah ini sudah kelewatan, Sasuke-nii?" Ino membuka suara dengan nada dan tatapan dinginnya. Hahh…. Baik ia hilang ingatan atau tidak, Ino yang ngambek sama saja merepotkannya.

"Kau masih harus beristirahat sampai kau benar-benar pulih. Aku akan mengupaskan buah untukmu." Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya mau bertukar suasana. Aku bosan Sasu-nii." Ino berkata dengan ekspresi memohon yang sangat. "Aku merasa seperti tahanan. Aku akan lebih cepat pulih kalau aku bisa menghirup udara segar. Yayaya?" Ia memohon lagi. Sepertinya berjalan-jalan ke taman sebentar tidak akan masalah.

"Dengan satu syarat."

"Apapun itu Suke-nii…."

"Aku tidak mau di panggil 'nii'. Panggil aku dengan nama."

"Tapi Suke-nii lebih tua kan. Bagaimana mungkin aku memanggil nama nii-chan secara langsung."

"Terserah pilihanmu. Panggil aku namaku atau kau sama sekali tidak akan keluar dari ruangan ini sampai kau pulih."

"Ba- baik lah…."

"Coba buktikan."

"Sekarang?"

"Tahun depan!"

"Baiklah, aku akan panggil nama Suke-nii tahun depan kalau begitu."

"Kau!"

"Apa? Suke-nii yang bilang kan? Aku kan hanya menuruti permintaan Suke-nii. Sekarang, ayo kita ke taman…."

"Ugh…."

"Suke-nii, ayo kita keatas."

"…."

"Suke-nii, cepatlah."

"…. "

"Suke, ayo cepat."

"Apa tadi?"

"Yasudah! Terserah! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi! Biar saja aku mati bosan disini"

"Ha-ha-ha, baiklah, satu kali juga sudah cukup bagiku." Paling tidak ia yang bisa membuatku berkespresi lepas juga tidak hilang dari ingatannya.

* * *

Setelah sekembalinya dari taman, kedatangan kami disambut oleh kedua orang tua Sasuke yang ternyata sudah menunggu kami dari setengah jam lalu. Ternyata selain mengunjungi ku, Fuga jii-chan juga ingin menjemput Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah diprediksi oleh nya akan di tolak mentah-mentah oleh si anak. Sebelum kedua ayah-anak itu berlama-lama saling beradu argumen, akhirnya Miko baa-chan turun tangan.

"Kaa-san akan menjaga Ino dan tidak akan membiarkan siapa yang tidak kaa-san kenal untuk menjenguk Ino-chan. Bagaimana?" Sasuke tampak berfikir keras. Antara melawan dengan keras perintah sang kepala keluarga Uchiha dan pergi meninggalkan sang tunangan yang bisa saja diculik si setan merah.

"Tou-san tau kau sedang khawatir, tapi proyek yang memang ditanggungjawabi oleh mu tidak bisa ditangani secara tiba-tiba oleh nii-san mu. Lagi pula, tou-san juga tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut kepemilikan Uchiha. Mengerti maksud tou-san?"

"Baiklah. Kaa-san, aku bisa mempercayakan dia ke kaa-san kan? Jangan biarkan **pengganggu** siapapun datang, meski ia memiliki otoritas untuk datang ke ruangan ini…."

"Tenanglah, sayang. Percaya pada tou-san dan kaa-san mu…."

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut dengan tou-san."

Setelah perdebatan panjang, Sasuke pun berlalu bersama Fuga jii-chan yang kini meninggalkan ku berdua dengan Miko baa-san.

"Dia kekanakan sekali yah, Ino-chan. Uchiha dengan keposesifan nya memang hal yang mengerikan, hahaha." Komentar Miko baa-san sepeninggal ayah-anak Uchiha.

"Begitulah ia Miko baa-chan... "

* * *

Sial! Rapat ku selesai melebihi ekspektasi ku.

Aku berlari terburu-buru menuju kamar inap Ino. Setelah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan termasuk rapat yang aku tidak tahu kenapa pekerjaanku bisa sebanyak itu, padahal aku sudah menyerahkan urusan perusahaan pada nii-san tapi seakan nii-san tidak membantu apa-apa. Tapi aku masih bisa tenang karena kaa-san pasti masih bersama Ino sekarang.

Akhirnya aku sampai didepan ruangan Ino, segera kubuka kamar Ino.

Gelap.

Apa kaa-san dan Ino tidur? Langsung kunyalakan lampu ruangan dan hanya ruangan kosong yang kulihat. _**Apa-apan?!**_ Ku rogoh kantong dalam jas ku, segera ku hubungi kaa-san.a

"Kaa-san…. Dimana kaa-san sekarang?!"

"Kaa-san dirumah, tadi Kyuubi-nee mu menghubungi kaa-san kalau ada masalah di rumah. Maafkan kaa-san sayang, apa Ino baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ino tidak ada dikamarnya kaa-san…. Bagaimana ini kaa-san?"

"Tadi kaa-san menitipkan Ino pada dokter yang kebetulan berkunjung. Kaa-san lupa menanyakan namanya, tapi ia seorang lelaki, putih, tinggi dan ya, ada tulisan di ujung keningnya kalau kaa-san tidak salah lihat."

"NANI?! Apa ia berambut merah kaa-san?"

"Em…. Ia memakai penutup kepala dokter, jadi kaa-san tidak tahu Sasuke-kun. Apa perlu kaa-san kesana Sasuke-kun? Maaf kan kaa-san, sayang…." _Kami…. Sudah pasti dia Garaa! Ternyata ucapannya tidak main-main. Ketika ada kesempatan, ia langsung melancarkan aksinya. Shit!_

"Tidak perlu kaa-san, aku akan mencari Ino. Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi tolong kaa-san sampaikan pada tou-san kalau mungkin aku akan membutuhkan bantuan tou-san untuk membantuku mendapatkan kepemilikanku kembali, dengan cara apapun. Aku tutup kaa-san."

Segera aku bertanya pada pegawai rumah sakit.

"Permisi, saya mencari dokter Garaa." Aku bertanya pada resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Maaf tuan, Dokter Garaa sedang jam istirahat dan tidak ingin diganggu."

"Apa ia bersama dengan seorang pasien perempuan?"

"Tidak tuan, dokter Garaa sedang bersama tunangannya."

"Tunangan?"

"Anda tidak tahu? Dokter Garaa sudah bertunangan dengan…. Ah, saya lupa nama nona itu. Yang jelas ia tinggi, putih, berambut pirang."

"APA?! pirang?!" _Tidak mungkin kan itu Ino!_

"Tuan, jangan berteriak dirumah sakit."

"Beritahu aku dimana dokter Garaa sekarang!" _Sangat mungkin kalau itu adalah Ino, kalau berbicara tentang Garaa._

"Tuan, anda tidak bisa seperti ini."

"Cepat bertahu sebelum kesabaranku habis! Kau tidak tahu sedang berhubungan dengan siapa!"

"Tidak bisa tuan…."

"Dengan sekali telfon, aku bisa memecatmu sekarang juga!" Ancamku yang akhirnya sambil menunjukkan kontak telfon nenek Tsunade, nenek Ino yang memang pemilik rumah sakit ini.

"Ba-baiklah, dokter Garaa sedang berada di atap sekarang." Jawab resepsionis itu akhirnya.

Aku berlari secepat yang ku bisa menuju atap rumah sakit. Tidak sabar menunggu lift, aku berlari menaiki tangga darurat. Sesampainya di atap rumah sakit, aku hanya perlu membuka pintu nya saja.

Huufff…. Haaahh….

Aku perlu menenangkan diri sekaligus mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ku saksikan sendiri. Kucoba membuka kenop pintu, namun pintunya terkunci. Dengan gusar aku masih mencoba membuka pintu namun tidak membuahkan hasil.

Demi Tuhan, Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan si setan merah di sana! Tidak tahan, aku mencoba menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut.

"INO! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

BUK…. BUK…. BUK

"GARAA, KUBILANG BUKA PINTUNYA SEBELUM KESABARAN KU HABIS"

BUK…. BUK…. BUK

"KUHITUNG SAMPAI TIGA. KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN MENDOBRAK PINTU INI! 1…. 2…. "

BUK…. BUK…. BUK

"BAIKLAH JIKA ITU YANG KALIAN INGINKAN!"

BRAKKK….

.

.

.

"Hai Suke-kun…. Selamat malam. Jangan terkejut begitu deh, coba lihat sekeliling mu, sayang…."

Apa-apaan ini?! kain putih lebar yang membentang layaknya layar tancap, di atap ini yang memang dipenuhi bunga, namun terdapat lilin yang disusun membentuk hati, dengan sebuah kursi yang berada ditengahnya. Serta cahaya lampu remang-remang yang menambah suasana romantis.

"Yah, aku memang sedikit meniru konsep Suke sih…. Tapi, percaya deh, ending nya nanti akan sangat berbeda. Sekarang, silahkan duduk di kursi yang sudah aku siapkan Suke-kun, nikmati saja pertunjukan dari ku…. Fufufufufu"

Seperti dihipnotis, aku langsung menuju kursi yang disediakan Ino dan mendudukinya. Bersyukur kalau Garaa tidak bersama Ino, meski aku masih bingung akan apa yang terjadi disini. Tidak tahu mau berekspresi seperti apa.

"Baiklah, sebelum ke inti pembicaraan, sepertinya aku harus menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya terlebih dahulu. Jadi sebenarnya aku memang mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi…."

 _ **Flashback**_

"Sudah sampai, nee-chan antar diseberang tidak mengapa kan? Nee-chan ada janji dengan kaa-chan dan sudah terlalu terlambat, kita bicarakan lagi nanti, hati-hati ino-chan."

"Bye, nee-chan…."

Aku beranjak keluar dari mobil dan menuju trotoar untuk menyeberang jalanan yang memang sudah ramai. Lampu masih berwarna merah namun aku melihat seorang anak menuju jalanan yang dipenuhi kendaraan berlalu lalang. Sedang apa ia? Kulihat ada sesuatu yang ia kejar. Bola? Astaga, ia bisa tertabrak. Aku berlari mengejar anak lelaki itu tanpa melihat kanan-kiri lagi.

"INO CHAANN! AWASS!" Kudengar teriakan melengking Kyuubi-nee.

…..

Fiyuhhh…. Hampir saja. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"Setelah nyaris terlindas mobil yang melaju kencang, aku memeriksa keadaan sang anak. Aku yakin ia sedang syok sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja nee-chan. Bagaimana dengan nee-chan?" Tanyanya dengan raut syok dan terkejut.

"Hanya sedikit luka. Tidak masalah…."

"Nawaki….! Kau baik-baik saja, nak?" Seorang ibu menghampiri kami dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Iya bu, tapi, lutut nee-chan ini berdarah karena terjatuh menyelamatkanku."

"Arigatou…. Hontou ni arigato…." Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan permohonan maaf, si ibu beserta anaknya pemit undur diri.

"Dasar kau Ino. Ceroboh sekali." Kyuu-nee menghampiri ku. "Mari kita obati lukamu." Lanjut Kyuu-nee.

"Nee-chan kerumah saja, biar aku yang urus luka di lutut ku ini."

"Tidak, nee-chan harus pastikan lutut dan **sikumu** yang terkuka itu langsung diobati. Ayo."

Dengan memapahku, kami memasuki Konoha _Hospital_. Sesampainya di meja resepsionis, Kyuu-nee yang melihat seseorang berambut merah mengenakan jas dokter, langsung memanggilnya dan meminta (menyuruh –red) bantuan dokter tersebut. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat kesewenang-wenangan nee-chan ku ini.

"Permisi, dokter, aku butuh bantuan mu untuk mengobati luka adikku. Bukan luka yang terlalu parah tapi kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama, bisa berakibat fatal."

Si dokter membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri ku.

APA? WOW! APA AKU MIMIPI?!

"Kau tidak mimpi pirang. Tadaima…." Tidak memperdulikan ekspresi bertanya Kyuu-nee, dan lutut ku yang masih terasa perih, aku berlari memeluk lelaki di hadapanku.

"Merah-kun! Okaeriiiii…. Aku merindukan muuu." Tanpa peduli rasa perih yang masih terasa, aku melompat memeluk sahabat tersayang ku ini.

"Aku memang menyengaja untuk ke kota ini, untuk memberimu kabar gembira. Tapi sebelum itu, ayo kita obati lukamu. Sekalian bernostalgia…."

"Oh ya Garaa-kun, kebetulan sekali, sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuan mu, merah-kun."

 _ **Flashback end.**_

"Yah, begitulah ceritanya…. Suke terkejut, kah? Aku juga terkejut bisa memiliki ide se-brilian ini…. "

Astaga….! Ia tidak benar-benar amnesia?! Aku tidak tahu mau senang atau marah sekarang….

Dan aku sudah di bohongin oleh semua nya. Kaa-san, tou-san, jii-san, baa-san, Kyuu-nee, Itachi-nii, Naruto?! _Great_. Benar-benar _great_!

"Sasuke-kun, aku sangat mencintai mu. Sangat-sangat. Terima kasih sudah menerima dan memahami dengan tanpa celah terhadap sifat ku yang kekanak-kanakan, cerewet, manja, dan masih banyak sifat buruk yang lainnya lagi." Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturannya. Mendengar nya berkata seperti itu, membuat kekesalan dan kemarahan ku yang memuncak, hilang tak berbekas.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sangat mencintai mu. Aku benar-benar berharap pada Kami-sama kalau di masa apapun aku tetap di takdirkan untuk bersama mu. Selamanya." Aku juga Ino. Aku berharap takdir akan selalu berpihak pada kita selamanya.

"Dan terakhir….

Pandangan ku terhalang oleh buket bunga mawar yang disuguhkan padaku dan pastinya pelakunya adalah Ino.

Aku tersenyum dan menerima buket mawar yang ia berikan padaku. "Bukan meniru lagi, ini namanya sama persis." Komentarku.

"Jangan merusak suasana deh, Suke."

"Baiklah-baiklah." Aku akan beranjak, namun di cegahnya dengan menekan bahuku, untuk kembali mendudukkan-ku. Ia yang kemudian bersimpuh dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah dan mengucapkan hal yang membuat jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Sasuke Uchiha, marry me?"

"…."

"Hei, tuan Uchiha, apakah kau bersedia menikahiku?"

"…."

"Oioi Suke-kun, aku sedang melamarmu loh sekarang…."

"…."

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku di tolak nih, tidak apa-apa, aku melamar sahabat dokterku saja…."

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau…."

"Buktinya kau tidak menjawabku, padahal aku sudah bersimpuh begini hampir lima belas menit lebih meskipun kakiku kesemutan, dan kau malah tidak mengatakan apapun, aku sudah mempersiapkan kejutan yang sedemikan rupa dan kau malah berekspresi yang tidak jelas begitu, aku sudah…."

"Ssstt…." Aku menghentikan nya yang pasti akan terus berbicara tanpa henti kemudian ikut bersimpuh dihadapannya. Dengan jari telunjukku yang masih dibibir mungilnya. "Aku meminta maaf karena membiarkan lutut mu sakit. Ino, aku tidak berkata apapun karena sepertinya hatiku serasa ingin meledak saking bahagianya dan ekspresiku, aku tadinya marah besar padamu, tapi setelah melihat ini semua, kau membuatku tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Aku ingin marah tapi tidak bisa karena terlampau bahagia. Tapi, sudah kuputuskan. Aku menolak." Jawaban ku membuat matanya melebar sempurna juga bibirnya yang menganga. _Lucu_ _sekali_. "Aku tidak terima kalau kau yang malah melamar ku. Itu menyakiti harga diriku." Lanjutku yang membuatnya lega seketika.

"Lalu? Melamar bukan tentang gender, dan lagi, kau sudah melamarku dua tahun lalu, sekarang giliranku kan…. " Jawab Ino tidak mau kalah.

"No-no-no…. Duduk sekarang." Aku membuatnya duduk di kursi yang tadinya aku duduki. Kubiarkan Ino memegang buket mawar yang tadinya ku pegang. Dengan bersimpuh pada satu lutut, perlahan kutarik jemari tangan kanan nya, menyematkan cincin pada jari manis nya. Mengecup keningnya, "Menikahlah dengan ku, Namikaze Ino." Pintaku sambil menatap tepat di mata Ino.

Ino tersenyum dengan bahagianya. Sebelum menjawab lamaranku, ia bergerak mengecup keningku lama. "Dengan senang hati Sasuke Uchiha-kun" jawabnya dengan menatap tepat di mata ku.

Dengan jawaban tersebut, sambil berdiri, kubawa Ino ke pelukan ku yang langsung ia balas dengan memelukku tak kalah eratnya.

"Apa kejutan ku berhasil"

"Ku akui, kau yang terbaik, sayang."

"YEY!" Responku membuat Ino memekik senang. Ino yang awalnya melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pingganggku, kini melingkarkan lengannya di leherku. "Aku tahu itu!" Tuturnya kemudian dan dikecupnya pipi ku, dan kembali memelukku erat. Dasar perempuan ku ini….

"Tapi Ino, jangan pernah berbuat seperti ini lagi, kau tidak tahu seberapa menderitanya aku memikirkan kau yang melupakanku." Pintaku padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Suke-kun. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi. Aku memang kekanakan." Ia berkata dengan nada penyesalannya.

"Aku memaafkanmu karena ending yang sangat spektakuler. Tapi, bagaimana caramu mempersiapkan kejutan sementara aku selalu berada disisi mu?" Tanya ku akhirnya padanya.

"Yup, tingkah mu memang membuatku kewalahan sekali. Tapi, apa kau lupa, kaa-chan, tou-chan, Fuga jii-chan, Miko baa-chan, Naru-nii, Itachi-nii, Kyuu-nee dan pastinya Garaa-kun. Bukan hal sulit kan. Aku hanya terhalang untuk membuat video nya saja, tapi Jii-chan sudah turun tangan, dan semua nya berjalan sempurna. Sepertinya kejeniusan pria-ku menular padaku ya, hahahaha"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ino, bagaimana kalau kau berhenti jadi dokter…. Maksudku-maksudku, ah tidak, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di rumah sakit lain saja yang lebih baik, yang bertaraf internasional. Bagaimana?"Aku melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan memegang sisi-sisi bahunya kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya mengganjal hatiku sedari tadi.

"Rumah Sakit Konoha adalah rumah sakit nomor satu dikota ini dan juga sudah bertaraf internasional, lalu apa masalahnya?" Ino memandangku bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke Suna, disana perkembangan medis juga tidak kalah baiknya dengan di Konoha, ah tidak, dia punya lisensi di Suna. Ia bisa saja pindah ke Suna dengan mudah. Ah, bagaimana kalau Uzu Gakure? Aku bisa meminta Itachi-nii untuk mengurus perusahaan di Konoha dan aku yang akan mengurus urusan di Uzu Gakure dan meminta Mito-sama meneluarkan larangan berkunjung padanya, ia perdana menteri disana, kurasa itu bukan hal yang mustahil…. "

"Hei, apa ini tentang Garaa-kun?" Ino menghentikan ku mengoceh. _Aku tidak percaya bisa OOC begini gara-gara si merah itu._ Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada sisi-sisi wajahku.

"Garaa? Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin kita memulai hidup baru dengan suasana baru juga." Kilahku.

"Sayang, apa ini tentang Garaa-kun?" Tanya nya lagi dengan nada serius.

"Kalau aku jawab 'iya', apa kau akan marah padaku? Terakhir kita membahas Garaa, kau ngambek sampai berhari-hari. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mengerti hubungan persahabatan kalian, aku sudah relakan kau yang memiliki panggilan khusus juga suffix 'kun' padanya tapi mengetahui ia juga seorang dokter dan juga bekerja disini membuatku marah. Membayangkan kau bekerja bersamanya membuatku gila. Kau akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya. Terlalu beresiko."

"Ppffttt….

"Apa kau menertawakanku sekarang? Apa masalahku ini lucu buat mu?"

"Ppfftt…. Wahahaha…."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan mengurus perpindahan kita ke Uzu Gakure. Bila perlu kita menikah disana sekalian."

"Wahahaha…. Maaf-maaf, ya ampun, si Tuan Uchiha ini bawel sekali sih?"

"Lelaki se-dingin apapun akan melakukan apa yang sekarang aku lakukan jika dihadapkan dengan si merah itu."

"Apa Suke-kun memanggil Garaa-kun dengan si merah tadi?"

"Aku memanggilnya seperti itu agar tidak hanya kau yang memanggil nya begitu. Apa itu penting sekarang?"

"Hm…. Apa Suke tidak percaya padaku? Apa Suke berfikir aku akan berselingkuh dengan Garaa-kun begitu?"

"Ino, meski aku sangat berat untuk mengatakannya, tapi siapa yang tidak akan terpikat jika berlama-lama bersamanya? Ia seorang dokter, tampan, tinggi, putih, cool, dan yang terpenting, perasaannya padamu, apa lagi yang kurang?"

"Cintaku. Ia tidak memiliki cintaku. Kenyataan bahwa aku mencintai mu dan Garaa-kun yang mengatakan Suke-kun hanya diuntungkan karena bertemu lebih dahulu dengan ku, tetap tidak mengubah fakta bahwa aku mencintaimu, Suke. Apa Suke pikir aku akan menyukai semua lelaki yang tampan, tinggi, putih, cool, dan yang terpenting, memiliki perasaan padaku? Siapapun lelaki yang seperti itu, hatiku sudah memilih Suke. Apa itu tidak cukup?"

 _Aku melupakan hal terpenting. Cintanya. Aku memiliki cinta Ino. Kenapa aku harus khawatir berlebihan_. Pipiku memanas menyadari aku sudah melakukan hal yang sangat menggelikan. Ugh!

"Ekhem, hn." Jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahku.

"Lagian, untuk apa pindah ke Uzu Gakure segala, Garaa-kun ke Konoha hanya untuk berkunjung dan memberikan kabar bahagia pernikahannya dengan Shion-chan, sepupuku yang berambut pirang. Aku loh yang mengenalkan mereka saat di _Senior High School_. Aku mengenalkan mereka tepat saat aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu, meski tidak serta merta saling mencintai, tapi sekarang mereka sudah menjadi pasangan yang saling mencintai "

"Ia hanya berkunjung? Apakah yang dikatakan Naruto, Garaa di pindah ke Konoha adalah bagian dari kebohongan sistemik kalian?"

"Tepat sekali tuan jenius-ku." Jawab Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Astaga, aku membuang energi ku sia-sia…."

"Tidak sia-sia kok, melihat ekspresi paket komplit mu ini adalah momen yang langka, hehehe"

"Terserah saja. Yang terpenting kau akan Resmi menjadi nyonya Uchiha dalam hitungan hari."

"APA?! Hitungan hari?!"

 **End.**

* * *

 **Omake.**

 **Di taman**

"Suke-nii, aku ingin sendiri ke taman bunga yang disana. Suke-nii bisa memantauku dari sini saja." Aku meminta Suke untuk membiarkanku memasuki sisi taman yang lebih dalam. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari Suke. ini bisa mengancam keberhasilan surprise ku.

Kulihat Suke yang tampaknya menimbang-nimbang yang kemudian mengiyakan permintaanku. Aku menggerakkan kursi roda yang ku duduki. Sudah memasuki bagian dalam taman, aku memiringkan kursi roda ku dan dengan perlahan mengeluarkan ponsel ku yang sudah kusiapkan headset yang terpasang sebelah ke telingaku.

"Moshi-moshi, nee-chan…. Sudah bagaimana persiapannya?"

"Tenanglah, nee-chan sudah urus, tidak perlu khawatir, semua juga turut membantu."

"Suke menjengkelkan sekali. Dia seperti lem yang tidak bisa lepas. Haahhh…. Aku jadi sulit untuk mengatur segalanya"

"Kau tidak tahu dia sudah sangat setres dengan keadaanmu. Nee-chan tidak tahu dia akan senang atau malah marah kalau mengetahui segalanya. Kau tidak lihat seberapa mengerikannya dia, saat tahu kau kecelakaan dan bahkan hilang ingatan. Berterima kasihlah pada para orang tua yang meyakinkan kalau pengobatan konoha masih baik, kalau tidak, aku yakin kau sekarang sudah berada di Uzu Gakure."

"Dia tidak akan marah dengan kejutan ku nee-chan. Tenang saja."

 **End. End. End**

* * *

Huwaaaa, ending juga akhirnyaaaa *nyeka keringat**lebay banget, padahal hanya 2Shoots*

Dan akhirnya 2 chapter yang lumayan puanjangggg…

Seperti biasa, fic yang banyak sekali kekurangan disana-sini, typos, alur berantakan, dan hal-hal lainnya. #Hikshiks. Semoga tidak menghilangkan kesenangan minna saat membacanya dan semoga minna tersenyum dan terhibur saat membaca fict gaje iniiii... *Semoga Tuhan..., Ameen*

Thanks for reading... sangat mengharapkan kritikan dari para readers sekalian.

Ditunggu Review nya... #jika berkenan, hehe

Jaa nee... ^_^


End file.
